the hockey stick
by nostalgiafan2
Summary: a short,little attempt a at scary story that i did just in time for halloween. one-shot.


in honor of the month of halloween,i decided to write a short,little scary story featuring adam copeland (edge) and jay reso (christian). please no flames,i really tried my best here.

adam copeland and jay reso had always been the best of friends since high school. they were currently on a independet hockey team,hoping to both go pro one day. jay was a lot better at hockey at adam,but adam was still pretty good too. one day,after a game,there was a talent scout watching.

and sure enough,he took immediate interest in jay's abilities. he offered jay a 3 year contract to join any professional hockey team he wanted.

adam was in disbelief. how could jay get this far first?,he thought. it just wasn't fair.

"well,give me about a week to decide on it,sir" jay said to the man

adam still couldn't believe what he was hearing. jealousy had now taken over. he was going to resort to drastic measures to make sure jay doesn't go pro. maybe even murder.

later that night,in jay and adam's house. adam decided to take the plan into full action. he was going to kill jay. it was the only way to stop his success.

"so,jay,i'm happy for you,man"adam lied.

"oh,thanks dude,its a lot of pressure choosin to join one out of so many great hockey teams to join,you know"? jay replied.

no,i don't know,you stole the success from me,asshole,adam thought to himself.

"i'm thinkin i should quit smokin" jay said,"you know,so i can play faster and better"

while jay wasn't looking,adam reached over next to him and grabbed jay's hockey stick.

"so,i guess consider this my last cigarette" jay said,lighting up a cigarette.

"oh,you can say that again!" adam yelled.

adam lifted the hockey stick high up in the air,and began to bash jay's skull in with it.

adam repeatedly hit jay in the head with the hockey stick. over and over and over again,until there was blood running all over the floor.

jay was now dead.

"shit,what a mess" adam said,"well,come on jay,i guess we should bury your ass before you rot and stink up the joint"

adam grabbed jay by the legs and began to drag his dead carcass outside.

he stopped once he reached the backyard.

"i think this'll be a good burial plot,don't you,buddy?" adam asked his friend's dead body.

adam went into the shed and got out a shovel,and began the burying process.

it took hours upon hours,but adam finally finished buring jay in the yard.

"enjoy the dirt nap" adam said as he went to put up the shovel.

he let out a sigh of relief as he walked back into the house. jay was dead,and he wasn't going to be joining that pro hockey team after all.

fuck hockey,i don't need it anymore,adam decided to himself. he just decided to live a great,peaceful life now that a certain nusense was gone.

"rest in pieces,asshole,rest in pieces" adam said about jay.

weeks had gone by since adam killed jay out of cold blood. and adam couldn't have felt happier. so what if he suddenly decided to give up that talent scout didn't notice him that one time,then he was never going to bother trying again. he was just going to live a regular,care-free life from now on.

and adam had a great day today,he went swimming,met a girl at the mall,they were going to go out on a date the next day,life was going good.

however,this great day would have a damper put on it by a heavy thunderstorm that night.

"oh,that's just perfect" adam said sarcastically to himself as he watched the heavy rain hit the house window.

suddenly,the electricity went out.

"great,even more perfect" adam said sarcastically again

adam was startled by a loud thump he had heard.

"god damn storm,knocked somethin over" he remarked

but the thumping started again,it almost sounded like footsteps.

"hey! is somebody in here?" adam yelled

no answer. but the footstep noise started up again.

"alright mother fucker,you wanna scare me? well i'll kill your ass!"

adam grabbed a knife out of the kitchen drawer and started looking around the house. he searched the entire house,twice,and found absolutly nothing.

"must have been coming from outside" he said

adam sat down on the living room couch and hoped for the power would come back on soon.

the sound of a door being swung open caught his attention. he got up and went upstairs,assuming that's where the door noise came up there. so he went down to the basement. nothing down there. he even went to his front door to see if that was the sound,despite the fact that he was right there next to it when he heard the noise. he now felt very paranoid.

i'm scaring myself stupid,he thought.

he went into the kitchen to put the knife back into the drawer. when he walked in there,he was horrified at what hw saw.

the back door was wide open. and the lightning revealed there were muddy,wet footprints on the floor.

"alright,who the fuck's there?" adam asked,holding the knife up.

no one answered

"i said who's there god damn it!" adam yelled again.

and again,no response.

adam looked at the floor more lightning showed that the footprints trailed through the living room.

adam followed the trail of footprints every lightning strike. the trail finally ended at the top of the basement stairs.

suddenly,something pushed adam all the way down the stairs.

adam was now on the basement floor,crippled and couldn't get up or move.

"hey,who's there? who the fuck did that?" adam asked

there was no answer. adam saw the bottom part of a human body at the top of the stairs.

he couldn't see very well because of the darkness.

but all of a sudden,the lights came back on. the light revealed the hideous,rotting face of jay,who was carrying a hockey stick. the same hockey stick adam used to kill him with.

"no! no! no! y-you're dead,dead!" adam screamed in terror

jay continued to approach adam,getting closer,and closer,and closer

"stay away from me god damn it!" adam yelled

worms and spiders fell from jay's rotting scalp,and a small snake slithered out of his torn shirt.

"god,this can't be happening!" adam cried

jay was getting closer. he was now standing right over adam.

"please,god,nooo!" adam begged

jay let out a weak,,evil smile. he lifted up the hockey stick. he lifted it,higher,and higher,and higher,and higher,until---

WHACK!!!

the end


End file.
